Create A Cat
by ScotlandIsHome
Summary: I...need...cats...! And not in a weird way...
1. None

Hey everyone, I'm here with another...Create a Cat! I know...how original right? But eh, got to do what you got to do you know?

Anyway, here's the deal, there's these three clans, SightClan, ChangeClan, and ShakeClan, very different clans connected by a prophecy that circles one prophecy that threatens to destroy them all. The main cat, Ratkit (I'll choose his family if people apply for him), has nothing to do with the prophecy, he's just a bystander that watches as the scene unfolds. Ratkit watches as everything happens and realizes that he knows what's going on, he can tell everyone everything! But there's one problem...he's mute...oh, and he's also being stalked by some other cats that wish to kill him.

Ok, got that out of the way, here's the clans...

SightClan-a group of very wellformed cats, all tend to be handsome and smart, but not afraid to get their claws dirty, they can see underwater, look at the sun directly, in pitch black, underground...in anything really. Sight, the first leader, was said to have the large eyes of an owl, even though that's not true, it's just a trait they inheritated over time.

ChangeClan- A rather rugged clan, not caring about the Laws Of Fight, or anyother clans beside their own, they are formidibal fighters and often win battles by coating their claws in poision. They all generally have hard/cold/evil names like Claw...Tooth...Fight...Final you get the idea. They are called ChangeClan because they are always aware of the change in temperatures, seasons, weather, ect. before they happen and prepare themselves. The first leader, Change, is mythed to be magical and immune to poision.

ShakeClan_- The main_- These cats are normal cats, often looking and acting differently than each other, and more often then not, are more willing to let in outcast and strangers into their clan, but being hospitial can also lead to dangers and spies. They are able to detect tremors and any other type of ground related problems, the other clans tease them by saying ShakeClan was named ShakeClan because Shi, the first leader, was so fat that he shook the groud when he walked. This is unsure if it's true or not, Shi is not in ShimmerClan and is in an unknown residence.

ShimmerClan- Yes all leaders names must end in 'Shimmer' I know it's a pain but hey, whose telling the story here? Anyway, these are the StarClan of the clans, and I would very much like if people tell me how the cats got here, their previous clan, and ranks before they died.

Black- The Dark-Forest of sorts, but is much stronger than the Dark-Forest as they can roam about freely if not caught by one of the ShimmerClan guards that patrol the black forest. These cats will be mentioned a lot and I NEED to know why they are so evil and if they have any living family in the clans.

Rouges/loners/kitty-pets: You know the drill with them...

_Fill this out:_

Name:  
Clan:  
Position:  
Description:  
Family:  
Other:  
History:  
Future:

Ok, that's all, if anyone has any questions please PM me.


	2. So far

_**ShakeClan**:_

leader-Dappledshimmer: Black, brown, and white dappled she cat with white paws, chest, muzzle and underbelly, and amber eyes

Deputy- Cricketsong: Golden tabby she cat with bright blue eyes (sorry to Auburnpaw for changing her from leader to deputy)  
**Apprentice-Fawnpaw**

Medicine Cat- Lilyfire: pale ginger tabby she cat with deep blue eyes  
**Apprentice-Moonpaw**

Warriors-  
Dewfrost: jet black she cat with bright blue eyes  
Bramblestripe: Dark brown tabby tom with light amber eyes  
Squirrelpelt: Bright ginger she cat with green eyes  
Bramblethorn: Dark brown tabby tom one green eye and one amber eye  
**Open**

Apprentices-  
Fawnpaw: Light brown she cat with white flecks and light blue eyes  
Echopaw: Black and white she cat with dark blue eyes  
Stormpaw: Dark grey tom with blue eyes  
Whisperpaw: Silver tabby she cat with icy blue eyes  
Moonpaw: Beautiful silver she cat with aqua eyes and a shimmering pelt  
Sagepaw: Black she cat with stunning green eyes  
Duskpaw: Black tom with a nick in his ear and darm amber eyes  
Sunpaw: Golden tabby tom with amber eyes  
Nightpaw: Black she cat with white markings and big yellow eyes  
**CLOSED! NO MORE APPRENTICE'S!**

Queens/kits-  
Goldenstream: Golden she cat with rain blue eyes, mate of Bramblethorn  
_Kit(s): Sproutkit- Small dark brown tabby tom with light brown circling his emerald green eyes and white paws, deaf_**  
**_  
_**STILL OPEN**

Kit(s): Ratpaw- Scrawny light brown tom with dark yellow-orange eyes and one black ear, mute, NEEDS A FAMILY!

Elders-  
**Open**

_**SightClan:**_

Leader- Wildstar: tortishell she cat with a deep nick in her right ear and dark blue eyes

Deputy- Scarshadow: Smokey black tom with a scar on his shoulder  
**Apprentice-Sunpaw**

Medicine Cat-

Warriors-  
Jayflight: Grey tabby tom with white paws and blue eyes  
**Apprentice-Nightpaw**  
Snowfeather: Strickingly beautiful pure white she cat with silver strands of fur all over her pelt, she has deep and dark shimmering saffire eyes  
Leafwing: Pretty tortishell-and white- she cat with blue eyes *soon to be queen*  
Snowclaw: Handsome white tom white tom with a black claw  
Bramblepool: Very dark, almost black, grey with a spot around his eye

Apprentices-  
Lightpaw: Yellow tabby tom with amber eyes (Sorry for the name change, there was just so many Sun's that I couldn't take it!)  
Nightpaw: Black she cat with dark blue eyes  
Sunpaw: Sand-reddish with spots of light orange  
**ONLY ABOUT 1 OR 2 MORE**

Queens-  
Poppyflower: Beautiful black she cat with tiny white spots around her nose and pretty blue eyes, expecting Snowclaw's kits

Elders

**ChangeClan:  
**Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Warriors-  
Coalshatter: Pure black tom with one grey paw and golden eyes  
Horizonflash: Ginger-brown she cat with amber eyes  
Fallenember: Ginger and black she cat with amber eyes

Apprentices:

Queens:

Elders:

**ShimmerClan-  
**Change: Large dappled brown tom with small green eyes and large brown ears  
Sight: Beautiful she cat with long flowing grey-silver fur and gorgeous blue eyes, known as the most beautiful cat on earth**  
**

**BlackCold-  
**Nightslash: Stunning beautiful pitch black she cat with icy blue eyes and very sharp claws _(Pulled into BlackCold by Shadowdeath and had to become his mate, former ChangeClan.)_  
Shadowdeath: Dark black tom with a scarred face and evil green eyes

* * *

**Important Author's Note:**

_**Ok everyone, I need more warriors, elders, queens, a family for Ratkit, for ShakeClan.  
More warriors, 1-2 apprentices, queens, and elders for SightClan  
And pretty much EVERYTHING for ChangeClan.  
I also need WAY MORE members of ShimmerClan and BlackCold (which is what the old 'Black' was.)  
Also, here's the prophecy...**_

**A heron's call, an eagle's cry, the great shall fall, and the weak shall rise. Unless the heron and the eagle meet the great falcon, all will eventually be forgotten in time, and only the light will be able to save the skies and lakes. **

_**Yep, that's it, we**_


	3. Doing good

_**ShakeClan**:_

leader-Dappledshimmer: Black, brown, and white dappled she cat with white paws, chest, muzzle and underbelly, and amber eyes

Deputy- Cricketsong: Golden tabby she cat with bright blue eyes (sorry to Auburnpaw for changing her from leader to deputy)  
**Apprentice-Fawnpaw**

Medicine Cat- Lilyfire: pale ginger tabby she cat with deep blue eyes  
**Apprentice-Moonpaw**

Warriors-  
Dewfrost: jet black she cat with bright blue eyes  
Bramblestripe: Dark brown tabby tom with light amber eyes  
Squirrelpelt: Bright ginger she cat with green eyes  
Bramblethorn: Dark brown tabby tom one green eye and one amber eye  
Hawkstorm: Brown tabby tom with yellow eyes  
Sharpthorn: Smokey grey tom with icy blue eyes  
**Open**

Apprentices-  
Fawnpaw: Light brown she cat with white flecks and light blue eyes  
Echopaw: Black and white she cat with dark blue eyes  
Stormpaw: Dark grey tom with blue eyes  
Whisperpaw: Silver tabby she cat with icy blue eyes  
Moonpaw: Beautiful silver she cat with aqua eyes and a shimmering pelt  
Sagepaw: Black she cat with stunning green eyes  
Duskpaw: Black tom with a nick in his ear and darm amber eyes  
Sunpaw: Golden tabby tom with amber eyes  
Nightpaw: Black she cat with white markings and big yellow eyes  
Rainpaw: Light grey she cat with deep green eyes, huge tombo (Sorry for the name change, there already is a Stormpaw)  
**CLOSED! NO MORE APPRENTICE'S!**

Queens/kits-  
Goldenstream: Golden she cat with rain blue eyes, mate of Bramblethorn  
_Kit(s): Sproutkit- Small dark brown tabby tom with light brown circling his emerald green eyes and white paws, deaf_**  
**_  
_Rainwhisper: Beautiful blue grey she cat with darker flecks and strands of silver fur with blue eyes**  
**_Kit(s): Ratkit- Scrawny light brown tom with dark yellow-orange eyes and one black ear, mute  
Violetkit- Dark blue grey she cat with dark blue, almost purple, eyes  
Dustkit- Very slender light brown she cat with yellow-orange eyes  
Jumpkit- Fluffy black she cat with cold grey eyes_Rubykit: Calico she-kit with one milky grey eye (blind in that eye)and one ice blue one NEEDS FAMILY TOO!

Elders-  
**Open**

_**SightClan:**_

Leader- Wildstar: tortishell she cat with a deep nick in her right ear and dark blue eyes

Deputy- Scarshadow: Smokey black tom with a scar on his shoulder  
**Apprentice-Sunpaw**

Medicine Cat-

Warriors-  
Jayflight: Grey tabby tom with white paws and blue eyes  
**Apprentice-Nightpaw**  
Snowfeather: Strickingly beautiful pure white she cat with silver strands of fur all over her pelt, she has deep and dark shimmering saffire eyes  
Leafwing: Pretty tortishell-and white- she cat with blue eyes *soon to be queen*  
Snowclaw: Handsome white tom white tom with a black claw  
Bramblepool: Very dark, almost black, grey with a spot around his eye

Apprentices-  
Lightpaw: Yellow tabby tom with amber eyes (Sorry for the name change, there was just so many Sun's that I couldn't take it!)  
Nightpaw: Black she cat with dark blue eyes  
Sunpaw: Sand-reddish with spots of light orange  
**ONLY ABOUT 1 OR 2 MORE**

Queens-  
Poppyflower: Beautiful black she cat with tiny white spots around her nose and pretty blue eyes, expecting Snowclaw's kits  
Ambercloud: Gold she cat with amber eyes, recently lost her kits, mate unknown

Elders

**ChangeClan:  
**Leader- Destructionshimmer: Black she cat with green eyes

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:  
**Apprentice-Sweetpaw**

Warriors-  
Coalshatter: Pure black tom with one grey paw and golden eyes  
Horizonflash: Ginger-brown she cat with amber eyes  
Fallenember: Ginger and black she cat with amber eyes

Apprentices-  
Sweetpaw: Tiny ginger she cat with white paws, chest, and underbelly, with dark green eyes  
Deerpaw: Dark brown tom with white spots

Queens:

Elders-  
Redfeather: Dark ginger she cat with blue eyes  
Eagleclaw: Brown tabby tom with green eyes

**ShimmerClan-  
**Change: Large dappled brown tom with small green eyes and large brown ears  
Sight: Beautiful she cat with long flowing grey-silver fur and gorgeous blue eyes, known as the most beautiful cat on earth  
Summerbreeze: Cream colored she cat with hazel eyes, former ShakeClan  
Shadowfur: Very dark shiny black tom with glowing green eyes**  
**

**BlackCold-  
**Nightslash: Stunning beautiful pitch black she cat with icy blue eyes and very sharp claws _(Pulled into BlackCold by Shadowdeath and had to become his mate, former ChangeClan.)_  
Shadowdeath: Dark black tom with a scarred face and evil green eyes  
Dovewing: Small pretty white she cat with pale blue eyes. Fomer medicine cat, smart gone crazy  
Batdapple: Big black fluffy she cat with cold grey eyes, former deputy of ShakeClan, serial killer

**Loners/Rouges/Kitty-Pets  
**Missy: Elegant blue grey she cat with dark blue eyes, expecting Derek's kits  
Derek: Brown tabby tom with blue eyes

* * *

**Important Author's Note:**

**Ok people, we need a LOT more of cats for all the clans really, and by the way, I am going to do something never attempted before...well actually it has but...**

**NAME THE STORY CONTEST!**

**Yeapers, you all have a chance to name the story. Exciting? I should think so. :D**


	4. Apprentice overload!

_**ShakeClan**:_

leader-Dappledshimmer: Black, brown, and white dappled she cat with white paws, chest, muzzle and underbelly, and amber eyes

Deputy- Cricketsong: Golden tabby she cat with bright blue eyes (sorry to Auburnpaw for changing her from leader to deputy)  
**Apprentice-Fawnpaw**

Medicine Cat- Lilyfire: pale ginger tabby she cat with deep blue eyes  
**Apprentice-Moonpaw**

Warriors-  
Dewfrost: jet black she cat with bright blue eyes  
Bramblestripe: Dark brown tabby tom with light amber eyes  
Squirrelpelt: Bright ginger she cat with green eyes  
Bramblethorn: Dark brown tabby tom one green eye and one amber eye  
Hawkstorm: Brown tabby tom with yellow eyes  
Sharpthorn: Smokey grey tom with icy blue eyes  
Thrushflight: Light brown tabby she cat with green eyes  
Cloverwish: Tortoiseshell she cat with white paws and green eyes  
Owlflight: Light brown tom with dark brown messy checkered pattern  
**Apprentice-Echopaw  
**Drizzleclaw: Silvery grey she cat with with small spots and blue eyes  
Rockpatch: Black tom with grey patches and yellow eyes  
Silverfinch: Silver grey tom with amber eyes  
Blackstrike: Black tom with striking dark, dark, dark blue eyes  
**  
**Apprentices-  
Fawnpaw: Light brown she cat with white flecks and light blue eyes  
Echopaw: Black and white she cat with dark blue eyes  
Stormpaw: Dark grey tom with blue eyes  
Whisperpaw: Silver tabby she cat with icy blue eyes  
Moonpaw: Beautiful silver she cat with aqua eyes and a shimmering pelt  
Sagepaw: Black she cat with stunning green eyes  
Duskpaw: Black tom with a nick in his ear and darm amber eyes  
Sunpaw: Golden tabby tom with amber eyes  
Nightpaw: Black she cat with white markings and big yellow eyes  
Rainpaw: Light grey she cat with deep green eyes, huge tombo (Sorry for the name change, there already is a Stormpaw)  
**CLOSED! NO MORE APPRENTICE'S!**

Queens/kits-  
Goldenstream: Golden she cat with rain blue eyes, mate of Bramblethorn  
_Kit(s): Sproutkit- Small dark brown tabby tom with light brown circling his emerald green eyes and white paws, deaf_**  
**_  
_Rainwhisper: Beautiful blue grey she cat with darker flecks and strands of silver fur with blue eyes**  
**_Kit(s): Ratkit- Scrawny light brown tom with dark yellow-orange eyes and one black ear, mute  
Violetkit- Dark blue grey she cat with dark blue, almost purple, eyes  
Dustkit- Very slender light brown she cat with yellow-orange eyes  
_  
Fawnpelt: Brown she cat with white paws and gentle green eyes  
_Kit(s): Rubykit- Calico she-kit with one milky grey blind eye and one ice blue  
Jumpkit-Fluffy black she cat with cold grey eyes  
_  
Elders-  
**Open**

_**SightClan:**_

Leader- Wildstar: tortishell she cat with a deep nick in her right ear and dark blue eyes

Deputy- Scarshadow: Smokey black tom with a scar on his shoulder  
**Apprentice-Sunpaw**

Medicine Cat-  
Swanfeather: Fluffy long haired she cat with yellow eyes  
**Apprentice: Icepaw**

Warriors-  
Jayflight: Grey tabby tom with white paws and blue eyes  
**Apprentice-Nightpaw**  
Snowfeather: Strickingly beautiful pure white she cat with silver strands of fur all over her pelt, she has deep and dark shimmering saffire eyes  
Leafwing: Pretty tortishell-and white- she cat with blue eyes *soon to be queen*  
Snowclaw: Handsome white tom white tom with a black claw  
Bramblepool: Very dark, almost black, grey with a spot around his eye  
Halftail: grey tabby tom with amber eyes  
Mudblaze: Very light tabby brown tom with blue eyes  
Ivyleg: Dark brown she cat with light blue eyes **(Made by Silverspark)  
**Willowfern: Light brown she cat with misty grey-blue eyes and white paws **(Made by Silverspark)  
**Stormheart: Very dark grey fur with lighter stripes and piercing yellow eyes

Apprentices-  
Lightpaw: Yellow tabby tom with amber eyes (Sorry for the name change, there was just so many Sun's that I couldn't take it!)  
Nightpaw: Black she cat with dark blue eyes  
Sunpaw: Sand-reddish with spots of light orange  
Icepaw: Beautiful small she cat with shiny silver-white fur, one pretty blind white eye and the other blue  
Spottedpaw: Torteshell she cat she cat with white paws and blue eyes  
Oakpaw: Light brown tabby tom with green eyes  
Moonpaw: She cat with longish grey fur, small, with green eyes  
Duskpaw: Creamy reddish fur that's very long and yellow eyes  
**CLOSED**

Queens-  
Poppyflower: Beautiful black she cat with tiny white spots around her nose and pretty blue eyes, expecting Snowclaw's kits  
Ambercloud: Gold she cat with amber eyes, recently lost her kits, mate unknown  
Blossomcloud: Creamy reddish fur and a white paw and a white tail tip with emerald green eyes, expecting Stormheart's kits

Elders

**ChangeClan:  
**Leader- Destructionshimmer: Black she cat with green eyes

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:  
**Apprentice-Sweetpaw**

Warriors-  
Coalshatter: Pure black tom with one grey paw and golden eyes  
Horizonflash: Ginger-brown she cat with amber eyes  
Fallenember: Ginger and black she cat with amber eyes  
Nightfang: Slender black she cat with dark blue eyes  
Ravenwing: Very glossy black fur that has blue highlights  
Fernleaf: Grey she cat with darker flecks and white paws with blue-green eyes

Apprentices-  
Sweetpaw: Tiny ginger she cat with white paws, chest, and underbelly, with dark green eyes  
Deerpaw: Dark brown tom with white spots

Queens:

Elders-  
Redfeather: Dark ginger she cat with blue eyes  
Eagleclaw: Brown tabby tom with green eyes

**ShimmerClan-  
**Change: Large dappled brown tom with small green eyes and large brown ears  
Sight: Beautiful she cat with long flowing grey-silver fur and gorgeous blue eyes, known as the most beautiful cat on earth  
Summerbreeze: Cream colored she cat with hazel eyes, former ShakeClan  
Shadowfur: Very dark shiny black tom with glowing green eyes  
Meadowstar: Beautiful ginger and white she cat with stunning blue eyes**  
**

**BlackCold-  
**Batstar: Large black tom with spotches of brown and has cold and ambitious bloodlike amber eyes. Leader, ready to kill for ambition  
Nightslash: Stunning beautiful pitch black she cat with icy blue eyes and very sharp claws _(Pulled into BlackCold by Shadowdeath and had to become his mate, former ChangeClan.)_  
Shadowdeath: Dark black tom with a scarred face and evil green eyes  
Dovewing: Small pretty white she cat with pale blue eyes. Fomer medicine cat, smart gone crazy  
Batdapple: Big black fluffy she cat with cold grey eyes, former deputy of ShakeClan, serial killer

**Loners/Rouges/Kitty-Pets-  
**Missy: Elegant blue grey she cat with dark blue eyes, expecting Derek's kits  
Derek: Brown tabby tom with blue eyes

**Rouge Gang-**  
Flame: leader of a gang, black with amber eyes and a red tip to her tail

* * *

**SightClan-  
We need more warriors, no more apprentices, one or two queens with kits, elders too**

ChangeClan-  
Needs queens, a deputy, warriors, and about one or two more apprentices

**ShakeClan-  
Just a few more warriors, NO MORE APPRENTICES, one or two queens EXPECTING kits**

**ShimmerClan-  
A few more cats**

**BlackCold (Black)-  
More bad cats!**

Loners/Rouges/Kittypets-  
Once again, needs more

Rouge Gang-  
We need more cats, this is a new thing, and it is a gang lead by Flame. So review spots for that too.

**The names sent in so far-  
~Silent Secrets  
~Time Of The Falcon  
~Not Spoken  
~Lost Voice  
We need more names of course, so please send some more in  
**


End file.
